Kay and Sir
Kay and Sir are characters of HTFF. Bios Kay's Bio Kay is a slow yet feisty brown caiman. He is always on the lookout for a filling morsel, and will even eat his friends. He loves his friends though, as seen in Kay is For Kill, their debut episode, because he commits suicide after Sir's death. If he gets too hungry, he will flip-out and start killing people until he has his treat. He may flip-out, but he never kills Sir, only bystanders. His deaths usually involve sharp weapons and items. Sir's Bio Sir is a vermillion anaconda, who is always looking for appreciation to himself. He doesn't care about anyone but Kay and, of course, himself. His teeth and long body get him and others in lethal predicaments, but it doesn't happen a lot. He lives in a house next to Kay's. His deaths usually involve his stretchy body being pulled, getting crushed, or splattered. Fates Kay's Deaths *Kay is For Kill: Stabs himself in the head and bleeds to death. *Ariel Life: Gets crushed by a rolling boulder, courtesy of Ariel. *Kraze for Steak: Runs into a furnace and gets burnt. *Gloomy Affairs: Gets chopped by helicopter blades. *A Blind Mole's Bluff: Ran over by a car. *Bun Across the Tracks: Drowns. (debatable) *Fun in the Sun: Dies in an explosion from a water mine. Sir's Deaths *Kay is For Kill: Gets run over by Lumpy's truck. *Kraze for Steak: Gets crushed by a door (similar to Cub's death in Clause For Concern) *Watch it, or Leave it: Gets crushed by Pinkie's armor. *A New Leech: Crashes into a tree. *Bun Across the Tracks: Cut in half. *Fun in the Sun: Impales himself with his own teeth. *I Never Met the Bread Man: Cooked to death. *Stake on the Barbie: Smashed by a rock. Kay's Injuries *Kay is For Kill: Eyes burn due to dirt in them. *Ariel Life: Gets bitten by multiple bugs, including Baby Face Quito. *Kraze for Steak: Gets foot cut off by a knife. Sir's Injuries *Ariel Life: Gets bitten by numerous mosquitoes. *Bun's the Charm: Gets a popsicle stick stuck in his scales, and probably ripped it out offscreen. *Bun Across the Tracks: Used as a whip, causing him to be overstretched. *I Never Met the Bread Man: Burns his mouth off. *Stake on the Barbie: Stretched out by Bun. Kills Kay's Kills *Giggles: 1 (Kraze for Steak) *Stretchy: 1 (Snobby Affairs) *Sir: 1 (Kraze for Steak) *Bun: 2 (Kraze for Steak), (Stake on the Barbie) *Flaky: 1 (Snobby Affairs) *Jackie 2 (Snobby Affairs, Fragrance Stinks) *Jackson: 1 (Snobby Affairs) *Others: 1+ (mosquitoes from "Ariel Life") *Lumpy: 1 (Stake on the Barbie) Sir's Kills *Pinkie: 1 (Watch it, or Leave it) *Seth: 1 (Stake on the Barbie) (UNINTENTIONALLY) Kay and Sir's Episodes Starring Roles *Kay is For Kill *Kraze for Steak (Kay only) *Watch it, or Leave it *I Never Met the Bread Man (Sir only) Featuring Roles *Ariel Life *Kraze for Steak (Sir only) *Gloomy Affairs (Kay only) *A Blind Mole's Bluff *Bun Across the Tracks *Fun in the Sun Appearance Roles *Bun's the Charm (Sir only) *Snobby Affairs (Sir only) *Fragrance Stinks (Kay only) *A New Leech *Space Bear *I Never Met the Bread Man (Kay only) *Stake on the Barbie *Nice and Toasty Trivia *Kay and Sir have sharp buckteeth in front of their other teeth. Sir has no other teeth. *"Kay" sounds like the CAI in caiman, while " Sir" sounds like SER in serpent. *Although Kay is a caiman, he hates water. *Although being anthropomorphic, Sir hisses sometimes and is mute. *Kay's survival rate is 55.5%, and Sir's survival rate is also 55.5%. *Kay is somewhat taller than other tree friends. *Sir is sometimes used as a whip by Kay when they are in battle. Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Red Characters Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Characters Category:Crocodilians Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Snakes Category:Season 54 Introductions